Things Happen
by obliviousninja
Summary: Iruka comes to the Akatsuki hideout on a dark night with a request; help him return Konoha into its former glory before war ravaged and destroyed it. He knows he's now seen as a traitor to his people, but can that label be abolished if he can save Konoha?
1. Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I wish to.

Authors note: I haven't written a story in awhile so I'm a bit out of practice. This story is dedicated to my friend, RedtheRetard. Shes awesome and she deserves to have a story dedicated to her. I hope I can do this story the justice of making it as awesome as she makes her stories. If you know Red, you should know who the main character is. Also, most people know that Zetzu from the Akatsuki has two personality If not, now you do. XD One of his personality will be in bold font and the other in regular font. The italic font is for thoughts. This first chapter is probably going to be stupid, too short and confusing, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.

* * *

Things Happen  
Chapter 1

"Deidara, where did all those cupcakes you cooked go?" Itachi asked with a frown as he approached the table Zetzu, Pein, Tobi and Hidan were sitting at. Deidara walked into the dining room with an apron on and a wooden spoon in his hand.

"They were right there a few seconds ago, hmmm." He replied, pointing at an empty plate. Looking around the room, Deidara eyed everyone skeptically.

_Zetzu didn't do it, he hates cupcakes with strawberry frosting. Eh, so does Pein and Hidan. Then wh- Tobi that... _"Tobi! You little fagot chicken get BACK here! You ate all 38 of those cupcakes!" screamed Deidara as he spotted Tobi sneaking out of the dining room. Wooden spoon as a weapon and apron as a cape, he took off after the cupcake-thief.

"Senpai! I-It wasn't my fault! I-I- Zetzu, he- AH SHIT! Ruuuuuun! Tobi's a good boy. Tobi's a good boy. Tobi's a goo- GAH!"

Itachi grabbed the counter and braced himself for the explosion that was about to come. _Good thing all our hideouts are made out of anti-flammable materials. Otherwise we'd all be broiled humans. Well, in Kisame's case broiled fish, but still. _

A blast rocked the Akastukis hide out. Pein sighed, "Why the hell does this happen every fuh-reekin time Deidara cooks? He's not even that good at it!"

"What.. did you say, sir?" Pein spun around to see a half-clothed, half-burnt, no-longer-blonde Deidara standing before him with Tobi thrown over his shoulder. "I don't appreciate that! You have hot, home cooked meals every night because of me, hmmm. Mind you that the recipes I use are from my.. my great-aunties-mothers-brothers-nieces-sisters-grandmothers-mama's cook book too!" Throwing Tobi into Itachi's unexpecting arms, he continued "What the hell, SIR?! I try and try to please everyo-"

DING DONG! DINGDING DONG!

Hidan popped up out his chair. "Door! I'll get it. I bet its my delivery of blood-ink." Laughing, he headed toward the door. Zetzu got up slowly and followed. "You never know what that child is going to do."

"**Meh, hes not dumb enough to attack a guest."**

"Are you sure about that brother? I think hes pretty dumb myself. Who the hell would worship Jashin? Do you remember Jashin? That kid with glasses that always picked his nose?"

"**Ah, yeah.. you have a point there."**

Hidan opened the door and his mouth dropped open. Staring at the guest, he was speechless. Zetzu pushed Hidan out of the way.

"**Ha.. ha ha... HAHAHAHAHA! I knew you'd come to your senses boy!"**

"You asshole, it was ME that told you that he'd come to his senses."

"**Shut up before I sucker punch you."**

"That.. would be punching yourself."

The mysterious man spoke, "May I speak with Itachi-san?"

Zetzu looked at Hidan, who still had his mouth wide open. Putting his hand under Hidans chin, he shut it. "Stop it, you'll catch flies like that. Now go find Itachi and tell him hes needed at the entrance, loser."

"Just a moment, Iruka and Itachi will be with you."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song lyrics I have inserted in this chapter, nor do I wish too.

For RedtheRetard.

* * *

Thing's Happen  
Chapter 2

Itachi walked calmly to the entrance of the Akatsuki hideout, even though he was excited to see what Zetzu sent Hidan to fetch him for. Coming up behind Zetzu, he could see a black pony-tail and a Hidden Leaf Village head band. _No way! Is it really..  
_

"Iruka-Sensei! Its so good to see you. What brings you here?" Itachi exclaimed as he ran forward and hugged his former teacher.

"Uh, hugging isn't a very criminal thing to do, is it, Itachi?"

Laughing, Itachi shook his head, "No, I guess its not. Come inside, please." Leading him to a small room, he pointed to a chair. "Sit." Of course, Iruka did as he was commanded. "Now, tell me Iruka-Sensai, what brings you here?"

"I'm sure you remember yours and Kisames recent visit to Konoha. I was flattered when you stopped by and extended a teaching job to me. I've been thinking about it a lot recently and.. well, I'm going to accept."

"Wonderful." a voice said from behind Iruka. The now former Leaf Village ninja turned around to see Pein smiling from ear to ear at him, flashing his amazingly bright white teeth. "Tobi needs a good teacher. Of course, there will be more students in the future. However, for now, it will be just you and Tobi." Taking a step forward he continued, "If you wish, you may start tomorrow. Because we were prepared to find a teacher one way or another, a class room is already prepared"

Iruka stood and nodded. "Thank you, Pein-Sama."

"Of course." gesturing toward Itachi, Pein said, "Itachi here will show you around and get you a new.. outfit."

Iruka and Itachi headed out the door. "Oh and Itachi." They turned. "Be sure to introduce him to his new student." Nodding, they continued.

Walking down the dank and damp hall way that lead to the kitchen, where Itachi said Tobi usually could be found, they could hear a squeaky voice singing. "Ah," Itachi mumbled in a low, annoyed voice, "we've found your pupil."

"_'Cause I really always knew that my little crime would be cold, that's why I got a heater for your thighs. And I know, I know it's not your time, but BYE BYE! And a word to the wise, when the fire dies, you'll think its over but its just begin. BABY DONT CRY!" (A Little Piece of Heaven- Avenged Sevenfold)_

Itachi kicked the door open, not phasing Tobi one bit. The two stood in the door way watching the scene unfolding before them. Tobi had a broom using it as a microphone, singing too high and off tune, skipping in circles on his bed, stopping every few seconds to shake his butt. _What.. the hell have I gotten into? _Grabbing an alarm clock from the night stand, Itachi threw it and hit Tobi in the head.

"_... for the rest of you-_ AWWW! What the hell.." Tobi spun around, "Which one of you did that! That hurt."

Iruka raised his eyebrows and pointed at Itachi. "He did." Itachi smirked as a screaming Tobi chunked the broom at him. "I never liked you."

"I don't care, ass hat." Turning to Iruka, Itachi sighed and said, "This is your new teacher, Umino Iruka. Hes from Konoha and your to treat him with the utmost respect.

Tobi stepped closer to his new teacher... and closer.. and closer till their faces weren't two inches apart, and then he started sniffing Iruka. Tobi sniffed his face, his hair, his clothes.. everywhere. Iruka eyed him cautiously. "Is this some kind of jutsu of his or something?" he whispered to Itachi

"No, thats Tobi being a stupid ass idiot." he replied.

When Tobi was finished with his sniffing charade, he stood in front of Iruka and looked him up and down.

"Uh, hi" Iruka had decided he better become friends with this person if he was going to be able to teach him anything.

Tobi stopped moving his head, "Hi, I'm Tobi."

"Hi Tubby. You can call me Iruka-Sensei."

".. Its Tobi."

Itachi rolled his eyes and took a seat.

"You said that already."

"Oh."

Iruka smiled, "So are you ready for your first day of school, Tubby?"

"..Its Tobi."

"Thats what I said, Tubby."

"No. Saaaay it with me. TOOOOOOOBI."

"Tubby."

Tobi sighed, "Not Tubby, Iruka- Sensei. Tobi. Ya know, like your toe and a bee? TOE-BEE.

"There is no such thing as a toe-bee, Tubby. I see you have a lot to learn."

Itachi stood and pushed Tobi onto the floor, "Shut up, monkey butt. Be ready for school at 8AM tomorrow."

"8AM! WHAT?!"

"You'll get cookies!" Itachi said in a sweet voice that was obviously fake.

"COOKIES! OH MY GAWD! Coooookies. Ooh! Ooooh! Coookies."

"Come, Iruka-Sensei. He'll be celebrating for awhile. I'll show you your school room and where you'll be residing. You should get some rest though. Tomorrow is your first day at your new school.. for criminals." Itachi said, laughing, as he lead Iruka down the hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that isn't mine.

Authors Note: Hello Everyone. Here's chapter three! Thank you all who reviewed. You really don't know (or maybe you do) how much reviews incourage me and help me along. So, please keep 'em coming. Also, the stuff in this chapter about Konoha is in no way related to the real story by Masashi Kishimoto. Please don't get the things I write mixed up with what really happens. Thanks!

This is for RedtheRetard.

* * *

Thing's Happen  
Chapter 3

Iruka stood silently in his new class room looking out one of the two windows that gave the room light. He hadn't slept well last night. When he did finally fall asleep, he was tortured with dreams of a small blonde boy, lost and looking for something he couldn't find. The boy was far away at first, but as he came closer Iruka could see it was his former student, Naruto. He could hear him calling his name and telling him to come home, that he was missed and needed. Finally it became too much and Iruka awoke along with the sun.

He sighed. _Is this really the right thing to do?_ The last few months that he had spent into Konoha had been horrible, multiple executions of innocent people, children dying of starvation; Konoha had became a place no one wanted to be. War was being raged between families who had lived peacefully for years. _I couldn't stay there any longer. Yes, this was the right thing to do._

His thoughts we're interrupted by a squeaky voice coming down the hallway. Straining to hear, he recognized it as a rap song by... Eminem? _What the..._

"_I'M Slim Shady. Yes, I'M the real SHADY. All you other Slim Shady's are just IMITATING. Soooo won't the real Slim Shady please stand up, please stand up, please stand uuuup?"- (I'm the Real Slim Shady- Eminem)_

Iruka smiled. _Well, at least I won't have to trick him into studying music. _His smile turned into a confused look when he heard another step of footsteps coming down the hallway.

"SHUUUUT UP! Don't you know by now you can't sing worth a shit? Damn.. you sound like a pig whose squeal is stuck up his ass. Ugh.."

"HEY! I don't see YOU singing any better than me, Itachi-San. At least I try!"

"...Do you want me to hurt you?"

Iruka heard running. "I-I-I have to get to class.." Tobi slammed into the wooden door, "Damn, when did that get there?! Oh! Goooood MORNING IRUKA-SENSEI!"

The teacher put on his blank teaching face, but inside he was laughing. "You are late, Tubby-Chan."

Tobi's face fell. "Its To-" he sighed, "I'm sorry, I had issues with my hair this morning. You see lately I've been using Deidara-Senpai's hair gel, but it seems Kakuzu found out and snitched on me.. little bitch.. so now I have to fi-"

"SIT down and we'll begin."

Tobi recoiled, "You don't have to be so rude about it, Sensei. I was just explaining to you why I was late. I mean, if you were as beautiful as I am, you'd understand, I'm sure." Tobi waved his hand back and forth as he spoke. Iruka watched his hand and concentrated on keeping his teaching face, even though he was dying to laugh. "I mean, seriously Sensei, if your hair looked anything like mine.." Iruka couldn't help it, he rolled his eyes. _He's almost bald and my hair goes down to my shoulders. What an odd kid. I wonder if his parents even duct taped his mouth shut when he was a kid._

"...I think Dove is the best brand of shampoo. It makes my hair so fluffy. Oooh! Feel Sensei!" Tobi leaned forward and pointed to his head.

"Thats enough, Tobi." A voice said from the back on the room. Tobi straighted up and if his mask wouldn't have been concealing his face, Iruka would have seen that his eyes were as big as marbles. Pein walked into the room and looked around. "It looks like you've made it into even more of a teach place than it was. Good. I just came by to wish both teacher and student luck on their first day of school." He smiled, flashing his white teeth. _I swear hes a vampire. No earthly person can have teeth that white. Then again, this is Pein of the Akatsuki._

"Thank you, Pein-Sama. Tobi and I were just about to get started."

Pein stopped smiling. _Thank God. He about blinds me every time he does that. _"Yeah... I heard." He smirked. "Have fun!" he said as he exited, waving as he closed the door.

Iruka looked at his student, "Okay Tubby."

"Tobi."

"Don't speak while your teacher is talking, Tubby. First on the schedule today! MATH!"

A groan came from Tobi.

".. You'll get a cookie." Iruka said flatly.

"OOOKAY! COOOOKIES! COOO-"

_Here we go..._


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing that is not mine.

Author's Note: Thank you everyone who's been reading my story and reviewing. I appreciate it very much. I'm sorry its been awhile since I've updated. Schools about to get back in session so, I may not be able to update often, but I will update whenever I get a chance. Once again, thank you for reading and keep those reviews coming. This is gonna be short. So sorry. XD

For my partner in ninja crime, RedTheRetard.

* * *

Thing's Happen  
Chapter 4

"Yeah, okay. I really don't understand why I have to learn this Geometry, Iruka-Sensei." Tobi looked up at Iruka and scratched his head. "I mean, what does this have to do with anything I'll be doing in the Akatsuki?"

Iruka sighed. "Tubby,"

"Tobi."

"Yeah, whatever. Geometry will be useful to you when your planning an attack. How will you know what angle to attack from? How will you know if your out numbered? How will you know if you should retreat or keep fighting?" the former leaf ninja took a breath and tried to gulp down the lump that was forming in his throat, "Math helps when your planning an invasion or something or that sort. You want to be a leader, right? You have to learn this if you want to succeed."

Tobi groaned, "I thought leading was easier than this."

"Unfortunately" Iruka said, chuckling, "Its not. Finish that last problem and I'll go get you freshly baked cookie from Deidara-San"

Tobi clapped his hands, "Wooo! Cookies. Hey but, check for poison Deidara-Sempai is still really angry with me."

Nodding, Iruka headed out the door. "Sure thing. Ill be right back."

_Oi.. this is going to be harder than I thought. Hm, perhaps I can get Tobi to learn by tricking him with food. I dunno though, he may seem dumb on the outside, but he's a pretty smart cookie. Ha, cookies. _

Iruka's train of thought was interrupted by Itachi calling his name. Turning, he smiled to see him former student.

"Hey Iruka-Sensei! How are things going?"

"Alright, I guess" Iruka replied, shrugging.

"Ah, well, Pien-Sama sent me to tell you that your invited to dine with him tonight in his private quarters. I think he may have more in mind for you than just a teacher for Tobi."

"Oh? Like what, Itachi?"

Itachi grinned, "We've heard of the unfortunate events that have been taking place in Konoha. We also know that you wouldn't abandon Naruto unless you thought it would be better for both he and you. We hoped that we could maybe.. eh, offer our assistance?"

Iruka stomach dropped at the sound of his favorite students name, Naruto. _Offer assistance? How? In Konoha, all the Akatsuki were know for were messing up things, not fixing them. I-I don't understand. _Nodding, Iruka smiled back at Itachi, "Alright. What time?"

"Zetzu will fetch you. Just be ready after your lessons end with Tobi."

"Sure thing, Itachi-San."

Iruka's smile faded as he watched Itachi walk off. _Ugh. _He turned around and headed back to the classroom with out getting Tobi any cookies.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that isn't mine.

Authors Note: Heya guys! Thanks for the reviews that your leaving. They really encourage me. Keep 'em coming. Please remember that Zetzu has a split personality and that the **bold** font will be one, and the regular font will be the other.

For RedTheRetard (whom, I might add, is NOT retarded; just a tad bit touched. Rofl.)

* * *

Thing's Happen

Chapter 5

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY COOKIES?!"

Iruka stared at his pupil with wide eyes. _Cookies? OH! Ah, hell. I totally forgot. _"Oh, I'm sorry, Tubby. I got sidetracked and forgot to get them. Tell you wha-"

"How... the hell.. can you.. get sidetracked when all your doing is going to get the retarded cookies?!"

"Itachi-San stopped me and I lost my train of thoug-"

"That son of a bitch. Depriving me of my cookies! I'll get him for this. Hm, how will I do it? First, I'll cut off all his beautiful hair. Then, I'll play Amy Winehouse extremely loud, over and over again until he begs me to stop. Then, I'll shave his eyebrows. Then, I'll blind him with a-"

Iruka rolled his eyes, "Tubby, your dismissed for today."

"Eh? Oh good." An evil smile crossed his face as he got up. "Later, Sensei."

"Bye Tubby."

Iruka sighed. _I guess I should started getting ready for my meeting tonight with Pein-Sama. _Gathering his things, Iruka shut his classroom door and headed to his room to get dress, and to prepare what he would soon be faced with.

A hour later, Iruka examined himself in the mirror that adorned his bedroom wall. _Wooow. _The former leaf ninja grinned at himself in the mirror as he pulled his hair back into its usual ponytail. _I look sexy._ And indeed, he did. He wore a sleek, black tux with a red, silk vest over a white shirt. As he buttoned up the silver buttons on his tux jacket, he glanced at the shoes that were set out for him to wear. _I guess its a good thing I didn't get to pick out my outfit for tonight, because I sure as hell wouldn't buy any shoes that had flames on them. _

A knocking at the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Come in."

"**Ah, Iruka-Sensei. Good, your dressed.**"

"Of course he's dressed you asstard. Itachi-San told him to be ready, didn't he?"

"**I swear I'm going to sucker punch you, brother..**"

"How many times have I told you that you would just be punching yourself?"

"**One day, brother. One day...**"

Iruka cleared his throat. "Are we ready to go, sirs?"

"**Yes, right this way, Iruka Sensei.**" Zetzu said, gesturing to down the hallway.

The two walked in silence for a long time. Soon, they came to a big, black steel door with a image of a Akatsuki cloud engraved on it. "**This is where Pein-Sama resides. No one can come here unless they're summoned. Eh, with of course the exception of me.**"

"Us, brother. Us."

"**Shut the hell up, bucko. You make life so much harder than it has to be. Ugh.**"

Iruka rolled his eyes behind Zetzu's back. Those same eyes grew very large as he entered Pein's chamber. Large Japanese lamps hung about a foot or so apart covering the entire ceiling, satin pillows lay strewn across fur rugs, candles burned, making the room look hazy and majestic Large couches and big recliners were pushed against the wall, a lacy veil hung down from the ceiling, making a sort of cloth door for another room, large pictures of battle scenes lined the walls and a large fire place sat blazing behind a long, oak table with large medieval-looking chairs. At the very end of the table, nearest to the fire place sat Pein. On Pein's lap sat a young, Asian girl, no more than 16 or so. She wore nothing but a white sheet to cover her naked body.

Pein flashed his bright white teeth as he saw Iruka enter the room. "Dearest Iruka! Come in, have a seat please."

Iruka took the seat directly across from Pein, who hadn't stopped smiling in the least bit. "Zetzu," he said, not looking away from Iruka's face, "Your dismissed."

"Of course master." Zetzu said with a bow, then he exited the room, leaving the two men.. and young female alone.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm sorry that I left off on another cliff hanger. Don't worry though, big things are about to happen. Believe you me. Remember to review. XOXO

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: YEAH! Here comes the big thing(s) that I said are about to happen. I just hope they work out on paper as well as they worked out in my head. It might take a few chapters for you to catch on, but I hope not. Also, I know everyone hates cliff hangers and OC's. I'm sorry, but ya know, things happen.(Ha ha) By the way, _Sonar,_ to answer your question about Iruka getting Tobi's name right; eh, probably not. We'll see though. Also, please forgive this one for taking so long to update. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I own nothing that isn't mine.

For my partner in ninja-like crime, RedtheRetard.

* * *

Thing's Happen  
Chapter 6

"I'm so glad you could join me, Iruka."

Iruka fidgeted in his seat. "My pleasure."

"Hm. Let me introduce you to my... guest." Pein said, rubbing his hand across the young girls back. "This is Kiya."

Iruka glanced at the young girl. _So, maybe he invited me because he wanted to have a threesum. Ha ha. Ew... wait, thats sick._

"Hello.." Iruka said with a shy smile.

"Like I was saying, I'm glad you could make it. We have much to talk about, but first- dinner! Deidara! Serve us, please!"

Deidara came out of no where with a large, cover patter. Laying it carefully on the table, the blonde uncovered it to reveal a huge roasted pig with an apple in it's mouth. Iruka grimaced. He hated pork, plus there was a weird stench coming from their dinner. Deidara grabbed a fork and started cutting up the pig. When he stabbed it, blood came running out. "Just like you like it boss. Undrained, hmmm."

What the HELL! Iruka thought, The reason it stinks is because of the cooked blood. Why would anyone want bloody meat? I understand a rare steak, but this is a little much.

Deidara glanced at his boss, and then frowned at the glare Pein was giving him. "I believe I said drained tonight, ass hat."

"ah, oh. Um, well.. if you could give a few moments I can cook something else, hmm."

Pein rolled his eyes, "No, that won't be necessary Just bring us our deserts and drinks, please."

Deidara spun of his heel and headed out to get what his boss requested.

"Anyway, Iruka. It has came to my attention that you wish to stop the suffering and poverty that has struck Konoha."

Iruka's mouth dropped. _How did he know that? _"Um, yes sir. It pains me to see my village suffering.It's painful to see the kids I taught be turned into murders and then murdered themselves because of their weaknesses. I don't think its fair to have brothers against sisters, husband against wives, neighbors against neighbors. It's just.. not right. But sir, I must ask how did you know?"

Pein chucked, "I know many things. That isn't important right now. I don't know if your aware of it, but the Akatsuki was created to stop all waring in the world. We've not done much since we captured the eight tails, but this could be the beginning of something new." the leader of the Akatsuki leaned forward and licked Kiya's neck, "We could start a revolution."_  
_

Iruka stared as the sheet covering the young girl fell and as Pein pulled her closer, continuing to lick her body. "I-I-I don't think that's the correct word to use s-sir."

"Yeah well, who cares? I'm hungry." And with those words he pushed Kiya back onto the table and bit into her neck


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note: Okay peeps, here's chapter seven. Thank you once again for reading and reviewing. I appreciate it tremendously. This is for my friend, RedTheRetard. Though, I'm sure you know that by now. By the way, I know Pein is not the leader of the Akatsuki, but lets just pretend, shall we? Please remember that the _italics_ are thoughts. One last note: I'm sorry if my chapters are a bit short. It's just I don't have much time now days and I can't afford to sit down a write a 2000 word chapter. However, I will try to make them longer, if not only by only a few words. I hope this chapter will suffice. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I own nothing that is not mine.

* * *

Things Happen  
Chapter 7

_I knew he was a vampire! I knew it! _Iruka stood up so quickly he chair fell over. As his chair fell over, Kiya screamed a scream that was full of agony, but somewhat filled with pleasure. Iruka slowly backed up towards the door. Feeling for the handle behind his back and never taking his eyes off Pein, he soon realized the door was locked and he was trapped.

In less than two minutes, Kiya was dead. Drained of her blood. Pein looked up slowly at Iruka, putting him in somewhat of a trance. Iruka then realized that when he came in, Pein's eyes were a bloody red color and now, they were bright red. Pein accessed Iruka slowly.

"Forgive me." he said coldly. "Her blood was just too warm and sweet to resist."

Iruka didn't move, or he couldn't really. It was like his feet were nailed to the floor. In response, he just nodded. About the time Deidara came back with a tray of sweets and three glasses of champagne. Upon entering, he froze as he saw Kiya's dead body laying on the table. His face face melted into a frown.

"Booosss!" Deidara whined, "You got blood on my new oak table! Do you know how many banks I had to blow up to get that?!"

Pein rolled his eyes and wiped his mouth on his Akatsuki jacket.

"BOSS! You'll stain your jacket!" Deirdara continued.

"Oh shut up, fuzz bag." Pein said, throwing Kiya's body into Deidara's unexpecting arms. "Dispose of her."

Deidara looked at the body for a split second, growling something inaudible, he left the room. Iruka began to shake. Was this his death? Was he soon to meet his fate? Was this the result of joining the Akatsuki? The former leaf ninja shook the door handle the door handle desperately as he saw Pein coming toward him. _Itachi betrayed me. He knew this would happen._ Pein came closer and closer until his face was only about two inches from Iruka's. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Pein raise his hand. Everything seemed to be in slow motion. _I'm going to die here tonight._ Closing his eyes tight, he waited for Pein to sink his teeth into his neck, to be drained of his life force just like Kiya.

Seconds seemed like hours, until he felt Pein's hand rub across his face. Opening his eyes, he saw the leader of the Akatsuki smiling. "You had a drop of blood on your face." Pein whispered. Then he busted out laughing, "You should have seen your face! It was priceless! I swear your eyes were as big as eggs and you, ha ha, you were about to cry!"

Iruka stared at Pein, who was double over laughing. "Ah.. ha ha ha.. oh, ow, oh. My tummy. Oh.." he continued.

Iruka's mouth dropped open. _Why am I not dead..? What. The. Hell. _

Pein straightened up and looked Iruka over, again. "Sorry, but you know its funny when you forget to breathe. Ha ha. Don't worry Iruka-San, I'm not going to hurt you. And believe me, I won't drink in front of you again. But isn't it funny when Deidara gets mad because I get blood on his table? Aha! Ha ha ha!"

"...Yeah. Real funny. Ha.. ha.. haaa?"

Iruka's body seemed limp. It was like even though Pein didn't touch him, he still drained everything out of him. He was relieved that he was still alive, but scared witless. He's living with a vampire for Pete's sake! Suddenly, the thought of returning to Konoha crossed his mind. What if he did return? Could he stop what's taking place there by himself? If he returned, did he have a chance of living through this war and through this depression? He knew the answer, but he didn't want to except it. He knew he had to stay regardless if there was a vampire under the same roof with him or not. He knew that with out the Akatsuki's help, Konoha would war until nothing was left but ruble, and no one was alive but cold blooded murders. He knew he had to save his village, regardless of the price.

Suddenly, he felt stronger than he ever had before. "Pein-Sama, " he said, "You told me that the Akatsuki was created to stop all waring in the world, well.. I'd like to help you with your mission if you will help me with mine."

Pein smiled, "But of course."

"Good! Thank you very much sir." Pein bowed, then going around Iruka unlock the door. "We will start forming a plan asap. Now, go prepare yourself for your class tomorrow and please, get some sleep."

"Thank you." Iruka replied. He _was_ very tired and he _did_ have class tomorrow. But the thought of saving his village had rejuvenated him. He felt like he could conquer the world and still be able to dine with the lowest ranked ninja of any village. He felt as if there was hope. He did! He felt hope for the first time in months. With saving the world on his mind, Iruka crawled into bed a few minutes later and fell into a peaceful slumber.


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Note: I know, I know. Its taking me forever to update. Sorry guys, I've been really busy with school, plus FCCLA and band on top of that. Please forgive me. Also, I dunno if its "sempai" or "senpai". Oh well, you get what I mean. XD Love ya much! Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing that isn't mine.

For my friend, partner, buddy, ole pal RedTheRetard; Aka Stitchers.

* * *

Thing's Happen  
Chapter 8

Iruka woke to knocking on his door. Rolling over, he flung his covers off and dragged himself to his door. Upon opening it, Iruka saw Konan standing in front of him with a rose in her hand.

"For you." she said, handing Iruka the flower.

Iruka's half shut eyes opened widely as he took the flower from Konan.

"W-what for?" he stammered.

"Because of what you said last night. It was very brave of you to say that to Nagato. Not many people would stand up to him and say.. well, they won't say anything. Nagato kinda scares people. But you... oh, you were so brave."

_I didn't know this chick was so cheerful. Nor did I realize she was so beautiful._ Iruka blushed and toed the ground with his bare foot. Konan smiled and hugged him.

_Holy cow, she's strong too!_ Iruka wrapped his arms around Konan carefully and patted her back.

"Ah.. ha, yeah. Thank you for the flower. It's.. beautiful. And not made of paper!"

Konan laughed and Iruka had to blink twice to make sure her laugh was real. It sounded so.. perfect. Like the tinkling of a bell; not loud, not too soft, it reminded him of little lambs frolicking through a meadow. Simply perfect.

Iruka smiled. _Maybe this is the start of a new friendship, _he thought as Konan waved goodbye to him and headed off to do her daily duties. Iruka closed his door and started to get dressed for the say.

A couple of hours later Iruka stepped into his classroom only to find it empty. _The hell? Where is that loony Tubby?_ Sighing, he went up to his desk, got out the days lesson plans and waited.

Within three minutes Iruka heard Tobi running down the hall, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"AAAAH. SEMPAI! I DIDN'T DO IT! I swear it was ZETZU."

"YOU SAID THAT LAST TIME!"

Iruka braced himself. He had been there long enough to know when Deidara got mad something blew up. He was right. And usually, that thing blowing up was Tobi's ass.

_**BAANG!**_

Iruka heard Deidara chuckling. "Why don't that leaf ninja teach you that art is a bang and I'm the banger?"

By now Iruka could see Tobi and Deidara. Tobi perked his head up and said, "Who did you bang, Sempai?"

_Oh crap._ Iruka thought and braced himself again, but nothing exploded.

"Actually, I banged Konan." Deidara said slowly.

Tobi's one visable eye grew wide. "When?"

"This morning."

Tobi grew silent while Iruka's mouth dropped open. _B-ut she.. And he.. and this morning.. and flowers.. Oh my word!_

Suddenly a voice cut through the silence.

"You did what, Deidara-_chan_?"

It was Konan.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: I'm probably annoying you with these short chapters, but I personally like them short. Not too short, but just right. I think mine are just right. However, I guess thats for ya'll to decided, not me, huh? Thanks for the reviews. Ya'll really dunno how much they mean to me. So, kept 'em coming. If you have any suggestions or find any errors; please tell me. Again, thanks! Oh, remember that Zetsu has multiple personalities so, one will be in normal font and the other will be in **bold **font.

Disclaimer: I own nothing that isn't mine.

For RedTheRetard.

* * *

Thing's Happen  
Chapter 9

"I.. I said that you look beautiful today! Aw, man just look at that.. bright.. blue.. hair." Deirdara said.

"Ah," replied Konan "thats what you said, huh? Really? Cause I heard something like 'I banged Konan'. Mhm. How come I heard that? Am I deaf or something?"

Deidara looked at Konan, then Tobi and finally at Iruka. He blinked. Wiped his nose. Looked at Konan again and took off running. "You wish sucker!"

Konan rolled her eyes and pulled out a kunai knife. Throwing it at Deidara, it went in between his feet and stuck in his shoe, which made him trip and fall. Deidara fell with a _bang _(ironic, huh?) and immediately started mumbling inaudible phrases. Konan turned back around and smiled at Iruka. When she saw his mouth with still hanging open, she shrugged.

"It's not the first time he's said something like that. He just wishes. Anyway, I came to invite you to dinner with me tonight."

_Wow, another dinner? What do these people do? Eat out every night. Ah wait.. no,they don't have anywhere to dine that they couldn't get attacked or arrested. "_Yeah, sure. That'd be great."

Konan smiled her perfect little smile and skipped (well, not skipped even though she was happy enough to skip) off. Iruka watched her for a few moments, or rather watched her ass for a few moments, and then turned his gaze to Tobi. "Come on, Tubby. We have lessons."

Pretty soon the days work was finished and both Tobi and Iruka were exausted.

"You've _got_ to get your multiplacation down, Tubby. With out it, what good is trying to be anything in life? If you wish to be a general in an army, what do you need?"

"History."

Iruka sighed, "No. You need math. History will do you only a tad bit of good. Now why do we study history?"

"To.. um.. to have more work to do?"

"We study history to make sure we don't make the mistakes we made in the past. To make sure history doesn't repeat its self. However, you do have a _history_ test tomorrow."

"Um, yeah. About that. I was going to ask if I could have the day off tomorrow. I don't suppose you know, but tomorrow is Deidara's birthday and I wanted to do something special for my Senpai."

Iruka raised his eyebrows. _That's awful... sweet of him. _"Absolutely. But you will have a history test the day after tomorrow."

"Okay!" Tobi replied with a smile, "Thanks Sensai."

Iruka stood up and stretched as Tobi left the room. "I wonder what time Konan wants me there? Ah wait.. where?"

"**Her room, 6 on the dot." **Zetzu said as he came into the room.

"Oh.. how did you know?" Iruka asked.

"**Konan asked me to relay that message to you."**

"Us, brother. Us."

"**Whatever. I have relayed my message. Enjoy your quality time with Konan." **Zetzu chuckled and headed out the door.

"Hm. Tonight at six, eh? We'll it only 3:10 now. Maybe I could get some work done." Iruka sighed and sat down at his desk to grade papers, though there weren't many to grade because Tobi never did his work. No sooner than he sat down, he was distracted. Every few moments he saw someone carrying flowers, chairs, tables, or some other kind of thing go past his class room. Curiosity got the best of him. Standing at the door way, Iruka saw Itachi coming by with another vase of roses.

"Itachi.." Iruka said as he went to stand in the middle of the hallway, blocking the former leaf ninja's way, "Whats going on here? I've seen you carrying three vases of roses in the last 10 minutes."

Itachi looked at the ground, frowned and then looked back up at Iruka. "Well.. I can't rightly tell you with out saying something I shouldn't have. Plus if I said anything, Konan would have my head on a silver platter."

Iruka narrowed his eyes. "Konan?"

"Ah crap. Um, well.. Ihavetogo soooo bye!" With that Itachi took off, leaving Iruka standing in the middle of the hallway, confused.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Here's the next chapter. It's the 10th one! Sorry for the wait. I know that gets annoying. Anyway, keep reading and reviewing. Thankies! If you wondering, yes.. I _am _talking to Iruka in this chapter. _Italic _is thought or emphasis. This chapter has a bit of a twist in it. It may annoy you that I switched from the characters doing one thing, to doing something totally different. I hope that doesn't discourage you from reading. Eek. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing that isn't mine.

For RedTheRetard. Don't kill me.

* * *

Thing's Happen  
Chapter 10

Iruka sat around in his room for an hour and a half, debating about going or not going. Going or not going? Going or not going? Finally, when he decided that he would go, he debated about what he should wear. Semi formal, formal or just casual? Semi formal, formal or just casual? Pretty soon he was tiring himself out just by thinking. Eventually, he decided he'd wear something semi formal that could pass as casual. Looking through his closet he found a green turtle neck sweater, some Faded Glory jeans and some black and white Vans. Getting dressed took longer than usual because he was nervous. He'd put on his sweater, get mad that it didn't look right on him, in his eyes anyway, then take it off. He'd then realize that he didn't have anything else to wear that was proper, and put it back on.

_Ah, my jeans are too tight. I'm going to look like a fat cow._

"Jeez. Your worse than a woman when it comes to looking in the mirror, Iruka Sensai." Itachi said, startling Iruka. Itachi was also dressed semi formal. He wore a black satin shirt, dress pants and some converses.

_Wait.. converses?_

Yes, Iruka. Converses. It's fashionable! Jeez. Don't argue with the author, my God. This is Itachi we're talking about. He looks good in just about anything.

"Ah. What are you doing so dressed up?" asked Iruka, eying Itachi.

"_I _have a date."

Iruka's eyes grew wide with curiosity. "Really now? That's ironic because I do too."

Itachi chuckled. "Yes, I know. I have a date with with Konan too."

"W- what?!"

Itachi busted out laughing. "I'm kidding! I'm kidding! Ah, that look on your face was priceless. No, I'm your escort. I'm dressed up because.. well, if I didn't look decent Konan would kill me. Literally."

Iruka sighed a sigh of relief. "Okay. Got cha."

Itachi lead his former teacher down a narrow, torch lit passageway towards a large, wooden door. Iruka's mouth dropped open as saw what was behind the door way. _Konan's chambers are more extravagant than Pein's._ There were gold statues of famous figures every where. Her furniture was made of pure gold and padded with silk cushions. Black and white marble title lined the walls and the floor. Lace draped from the ceiling. Vases filled with roses sat in every corner and filled every space possible. There were roses everywhere; embroidered on the pillows, on the curtains, paintings of roses, engraved on furniture. Everywhere. Naturally, the room smelled like roses. Iruka could see three entry ways to other rooms; one a bath and spa, one Konan's bed room and one.. a room filled with odds and ends. _So, this is where all that stuff was going earlier today. Did she plan to impress me or something? I mean, her rooms are beautiful, but her by herself is breath taking with out anything adding to it._

"Ah! Iruka! Welcome!" Konan said, waving Iruka in. "You may take your leave now, Itachi. Thank you for looking.. decent. Decent compared to last time, at least."

Itachi bowed and exited, closing the door behind him. Iruka smiled and took Konan's hand as she extended it, kissing it ever so softly. "Good evening, Konan Sama."

Smiling, Konan took Iruka by the hand and led him over to a table littered with food. "Please, Iruka. You may just call me Konan. Sit, dine with me."

After a long and delicious dinner, filled with formal talk about the weather, Iruka's new job, the other Akatsuki members and the like, Konan sat back in her chair and smiled.

"You must have figured that I had a reason for inviting you here tonight, Iruka."

"Um, yes. I figured that we'd be talking business. I was quite surprised when you asked me how Tobi was doing in his lessons and whether he behaved or not."

Konan chuckled, 'Tobi is a very rare breed of person. He can be annoying, but yet charming at the same time. Since he joined the Akatsuki, I've come to think of him as that little brother I never had a chance to have. You were right in thinking we were going to talk about business, though." Konan took a deep breath and Iruka braced himself. "Pein has informed me that the Akatsuki is going to invade Konoha and restore order there. He also informed me that you were the one who suggested this plan and that restoring Konoha to its former glory was the single most reason you came here. Tell me, Iruka, is this correct?"

"Yes, my lady, it is correct."

Konan smiled, "You address me as if I'm some sort of queen, Iruka."

"In my eyes, you are a queen. You're quite possibly the most strongest woman in all of the fire nation. Doesn't that make you a queen in itself?"

Standing up, Konan made her way down to where Iruka was seated and extended her hand again. Iruka stood and kissed it, then to his surprise, Konan tucked two fingers under his chin and drew his face in, closer to her own. She leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Come to my bed room, we have much more privacy there."

Iruka simply nodded and followed Konan. When she pulled back the lace curtain, Iruka couldn't help but stop in mid step. It seemed as if her room was fixed for a romantic night. Candles were lit every where, incest filled the air and the bed was made so that one could fall into it and be covered. One... that was naked.

_Oh my God..._

Konan slipped off her Akatsuki coat, revealing a black silk, strapless, rose embroidered dress that came up past her knees. Sitting on the bed, she patted a place beside her, "Come sit."

When Iruka had did as he was told, Konan began, "I think that restoring order to Konoha is a wonderful idea. However, Konoha has a system of... well, a government that is going to be very hard to restore if not planned before hand. Right now, Danzou is the Hokage. He has Tsunade in prisoned and tortured daily just for the hell of it. The ANBU black ops are under his command and do anything and everything he says. It's pitiful. The first thing we have to do is assassinate him and restore the rightful Hokage. I don't think this will be too hard with a surprise attack, but after that, what about the rest of the government? Some of the officials and elders helped Danzou over throw Tsunade, but we don't know if it was out of fear or lust for power."

"Hm. You have a valid point. I think Tsunade can help us with that. Is there anyway we can contact her in her jail cell?"

Konan layed back on her bed. "Well, yes. We have spys posted all around Kanoha. We could get word _to_ her and receive word _from_ her fairly easily, but what good will that do us?"

"She can tell us who are the traitors and who are the bad guys. If we inform Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, and the other leaders, we may have a secret army right inside of the village."

Slinging off her shoes, Konan tucked her feet under her and pulled Iruka close to her, "So, you aren't just a teacher. You're a military strategist. I like that. Hidden talents turn me on."

"Ah.. ha ha. Konan.."

Konan pressed her lips against Iruka's, putting him in a trance long enough to get ontop of him and straddle him. Kissing down his jawline to his neck, Iruka could feel himself getting into the mood. Sliding his hands down Konan's back, he unzipped her dress and let it fall off of her. For some reason, he wasn't surprised when he found she had nothing on under it. Iruka slipped off his clothes also. Rolling Konan over, he got on top of her.

Smiling down at her, Iruka said, "How about we talk about business some other time and just.. have a bit of fun tonight. Hm, Konan baby?"

Konan laughed her perfect little laugh, "But of course."

And with that, Iruka proceeded to do something he hadn't did in a very long time; make love.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: The last chapter was kind of um, whats the word? Kinky. Sorry if any of you didn't like that. I personally think giving the story a twist like that makes the story even more interesting. For your sake, I didn't add details to Iruka's and Konan's session of love making. I hope that's okay with everyone also. Please keep reading and reviewing. Also, if you have friends that like Naruto stories, recommend this one. Sorry for the wait. I say that every time, but I really mean it! Thanks again! Keep reading a reviewing.

Disclaimer: I own nothing that isn't mine.

For RedTheRetard.

* * *

Thing's HappenChapter 11

Iruka woke up with Konan snuggled close to him, sleeping soundly. He smiled down at her, running her fingers through her bright blue, silky, soft hair. The previous night had been one of great pleasure and a memory that would last a life time. As he reminisced on the night before, Konan awoke also. Blinking, she smiled as Iruka's face came into view.

"You look very sexy with your hair down."

Jolted out of his day dreaming by the voice of an angel, Iruka looked down to see a pair of beautiful eyes looking up at him.

"A complement from a pretty lady is always welcomed."

Konan laughed and snuggled closer to Iruka. "Did you enjoy last night as much as I did?"

"Oh God, yes. I haven't did anything that exotic since I was a teenager. My girlfriend, Emily, was as beautiful and as charming as you. I was going to ask her to marry me this summer, but when the war broke out, she was killed by a neighbor."

Konan sighed and kissed Iruka. "I'm sorry."

Smiling, Iruka sat up and leaned against the base board of the bed. "That's quite alright. I've accepted her death although I miss her a lot."

"You miss Naruto too, don't you?"

Iruka didn't get a chance to answer because Itachi came flying into Konan's bed room. When he saw Iruka and Konan in bed, naked, he stopped dead in his tracks. He paused for a moment and then said, "Holy shit. You're naked."

Konan grabbed her robe, threw it on and approached Itachi. "Yes, naked. I'm assuming you have news?"

"Eh?" gaining his senses back, Itachi nodded vigorously. "Yes, we sent a message to Tsunade asking the names of Konoha's enemy. We just received a message back." Handing the paper to Iruka he said, "Read it."

Iruka cleared his throat and read the following aloud,

"_First let me say, if this is a joke, I'll kill everyone included. I forbid anyone from getting my people's hopes up and then crushing them. The message I got asked for the names of our enemies. There is only one, Danzou. The other elders simply obeyed because they were afraid and the black ops obey because they were trained to obey the Hokage's orders. Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Gai and their students; Naruto, Sakura, Choji, Ino, Shino, Kiba, Hinata, Neji, Ten Ten and Lee are imprisoned. Shikamaru's is being used as an army general while Danzou holds his family hostage. He's said he will kill them if he doesn't obey his orders. Danzou has a daughter, and she is his only weakness. Go after her and you'll have Danzou in your clutches. -Tsunade"_

When he was finished, Iruka didn't take his eyes off the paper. The news of his friends being imprisoned, his students being used as military tools against their will made him tear up. Taking deep breaths, Iruka accessed the situation. _There isn't many ways we can stop this madness. If we could get to Shikamaru and have him form __a plan that would seem to work for Konoha, but actually work against Danzou. And.. if we could hold Danzou's daughter as a hostage, maybe we could force him to give up the title as Hokage. Ah but.. ugh. _Shaking his head to clear his thoughts; Iruka looked up at the two ninjas standing before him.

"I think I have a plan."

Itachi raised his eyebrows. "A plan? What is it?"

Iruka thrust the paper back in Itachi's hands and started dressing. "We need to call a meeting with all of the Akatsuki."

"Only Pein has the power to call a meeting or give out orders." Konan exclaimed.

"THEN ASK HIM TO DO SO!" throwing his hand's up in the air, Iruka stalked out of the room, calling over his shoulder, "Get to work! We don't have much time!"

Itachi and Konan stood stunned. What had became of the timid man who had entered the Akatsuki hide out less and a week ago?


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: Woo! War! I hope you're enjoying this so far. A question though; do ya'll think I give enough detail? Anyway, read and review! Thankies!

Disclaimer: I own nothing that isn't mine.

For RedTheRetard.

* * *

Thing's Happen  
Chapter 12

Iruka stalked off to his room, pondering the upcoming events and the words Tsunade had said. _We have to attack, and we have to attack soon. She said Danzou had the elite ninja's that served under Tsunade AND their teams in the jail, almost all the ninjas except the anbu. But, why haven't they tried to escape? I don't understand. They could very well send messages to each other through our spies and break out. There's something more we haven't learned. _Stomping into his quarters, Iruka slammed the door and plopped down at his desk. He had some thinking to do. _Maybe they do have a plan... Maybe they don't trust us enough to confide in us yet. ARGH! I need their trust NOW! I need to attack NOW! God damnit. _

Iruka was thrown from his train of thought by someone singing._ God damned Tubby. _Yanking his door open, Iruka saw it wasn't Tobi at all, it was Deidara!

"The hell... are you doing, Deidara?"

Stopping, Deidara turned around and looked at the former leaf ninja. "Whaddya mean what am I doing? I'm singing the happy birthday to me song, ass hat."

"You got that from Itachi. It's his catch phrase; don't use it."

"Look whose got Konan's panties stuck up his ass. Damn. What got you in a bad mood?" Deidara retorted, raising his near perfect eyebrows.

"I've got Konan's panties stuck up my ass? Is that what you said, punk?" clenching his fist, Iruka took a step forward, then another, and another. "Wanna say that again?"

For every step Iruka took forward, Deidara took one back. "Yeah, thats what I said... wait, I've never seen you like this. Whats.. uh-oh."

The former leaf ninja grabbed Deidara's Akatsuki coat. "Man, I'm am_ this_ close to taking that pretty little clump of yarn you call hair off of that faggot looking head. Now, do you want to say that again or do you wa-"

"ENOUGH!" a voice behind Iruka roared. Dropping Deidara, Iruka turned to see Pien.

"Oh, Pien-Sama. F-forgive me. My nerves have been in a tangle and I guess... I guess I just let loose on Deidara without thinking." Bowing to both men, he continued, "I hope you can forgive me. Pien-Sama. I must speak with you regarding Konoha. Its urgent."

"Yes..." Pein said, looking Iruka over. "I read the message Tsunade sent back. I'm assuming you have the same feeling that I do? They don't trust us enough to confide in us?"

Iruka nodded, "Yes, not only that though. I think they have a plan of their own that we could help them with." Taking a step forward, Iruka continued to explain his theory, "There are more than just one elite ninja in that prision, along with their well trained teams and the 9 tailed fox. How could Danzou hold all of them at once? How could Danzou hold the 9 tailed fox _at all_? That is simply not possible. There's something going on that we don't know about, but we _need_ to know about. It could be the uprising of good against evil."

Pien smirked, "You could save your perfect village in the forest and I could get you out of my hair. Aha, and be doing something good instead of evil too."

"Out.. of my hair?" Iruka was taken aback. _Do they all really hate me that much? I.._

Once again, Iruka's train of thought was cut off, but this time it was by Piens laughing. "Ah, young one. I was kidding. I assure you we all love you. In the.. ninja to ninja way.. ahem." Clearing his throat once more, Pien smiled, flashing those brilliantly white teeth, "Shall we get to work, my dear child?" he said, extending his hand which Iruka just looked at. _Does he want me to... ew, man._

Rolling his eyes, Pein said, "Just follow me, ass hat."

_Whats up with people taking other peoples phrases!? _Iruka thought, as he followed Pein


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing that isn't mine.

For... ahem, TheRedFredDeadDude. Or, Emily. Or, RedTheRetard. Or, my friend. Please remember italic is thoughts and bold is Zetzu speaking. Zetzu has two personalities, so when he addresses someone as "brother"- its him talking to himself, or his split personality. Please R&R!

* * *

Thing's Happen  
Chapter 13

Iruka followed Pien into his chambers. They looked different now. The weapons that were previously hanging on the wall were now in different members of the Akatsuki hands. Instead of a dinner table in the middle of the room, there was a round, stone table in its place. It looked as if the room had suddenly been turned into a war council's meeting place. Actually, that's exactly what had happened.

Around the table sat all the Akatsuki excluding Pein, Deidara and Iruka. Iruka figured that Deidara was getting explosives ready and things of the like. Not that he could be of much help when it came to war council anyway. Glancing around the room, he saw three figures that weren't dressed in Akatsuki coats. Iruka froze. Standing in a corner was Orochimaru, Kabuto and the traitor, Sasuke. To Iruka, Sasuke still looked like the wimp he'd always been, except taller and... dressed in more gayer clothes. Orochimaru and Kabuto looked different. Orochimaru looked more powerful. There had always been an air that pulsed of dignity around him, but at the moment, it looked as if his pride was tenfold causing a haze of black chakra to surround him. Kabuto, on the other hand, looked worn down. He didn't have the usual smirk on his face. _Sasuke has probably got him fraying at the edges. _

Orochimaru looked up and grinned, "Iruka! How nice to see you. Ha ha. I knew you'd come over to the evil side eventually. Hey.. you know, I'm looking for more um, young men to join our.. friendship group. You'd fit in ju-"

"No thank you,Orochimaru Sama." Iruka said quickly, "I'm not into pedophiles."

There was a slight pause, then suddenly Sasuke busted out laughing. Orochimaru clenched his fist tightly and took a step toward Iruka. Sasuke stepped in his path, facing him. "You know," he said between laughs, "He's right."

"No, he is not! I am not a pedophile."

"Oh, and Micheal Jackson didn't invite little boys over his house to watch him do hip thrust either."

Everyone started laughing then, except Orochimaru of course. Out of the chorus of voices, the only one Iruka heard was Konan's. It sounded as if an angel had stepped into the room. Her voice was like the ringing of glass bells. He inwardly sighed. Iruka knew there was a chance his and Konan's relationship could end up like his and Emily's. He, being alive and well, and her, being gone; leaving him with nothing but memories. As for as he knew, no pictures of Emily even existed. He'd burnt them all when she died.

His thoughts were interrupted by Peins voice;

"War council! As you all know, Konoha is in need of our help. You all have a copy of Tsunade's letter in front of you. Lets go around the table and hear each others ideas on how to solve this.. problem. Zetzu?"

"**We think that we should capture Danzou's daughter, trick him into coming to rescue her, and kill him when he shows up.**"

"I agree with what Zetzu says." said Kisame "However, killing Danzou doesn't solve the problem of restoring order in Konoha."

Hidan held up a finger as he spoke, "Kisame is right. We could kill every traitor in the fire nation and still have disorder and chaos."

Pein closed his eyes, speaking after a slight pause, "Let us consult Tsunade about the restoration of Konoha. For now, we need to come up with a plan to take Danzou's daughter as a hostage."

"Sasuke, Kabuto and I would be glad to capture her and bring her back." Orochimaru said, smiling.

"...No, Sasuke will stay here."

"Thats not fair, Itachi!" Sasuke yelled. "You know as well as I that I could do the job."

"Sure you could, but I refuse to risk your well being."

Pein stood up, "Itachi. Sasuke. Silence." scanning the room, his eyes fell on Iruka. "Iruka, Orochimaru and Zetzu will go into Konoha to capture the girl. We'll send a message to Tsunade asking for details of her where-abouts. As soon as we receive a reply, you three can head out."

Zetzu scowled. **"We have to go with the pedophile?"**

"Ah, brother. We get to go with the President of the United States."

"**You always were lame at making jokes.**"

"Bah!"

"ANYWAY," Pein interrupted "Here's the... low down.. whatever you call it. Zetzu will scout ahead on your trip there and your trip back. I'm sure Danzou has look outs stationed through all the leaf village territories. Upon arrival, Orochimaru and Iruka will go inside the city and capture the girl while Zetzu surveys the city's high and low points in security. Then.. you come back."

"...That sounds hard." Orochimaru replied.

"**No. Just no.**"

Iruka rolled his eyes, "Should we get in touch with Tsunade while we're there?"

"No." Pein said, "We can't take that risk."

Konan cleared her throat, "I've written a message. May it real it?"

"_Tsunade, It pleases us to know you're in good condition considering the circumstances. The Akatsuki, along with Orochimaru and his team, have come up with a plan to eliminate Danzou. You've told us that Danzou's daughter is his only weakness. We plan to eliminate him by eliminating her. However, we need information concerning her where-abouts and the security surrounding her. We ask that you reply as soon as possible. -The Akatsuki and Team Orochimaru"_

"Excellent, Konan."

"If I may, Pein-Sama?" Kabuto stepped forward when Pein nodded, "I would like to go with Orochimaru-Sama, Zetzu-Sama and Iruka-Kun There's always a need for medical ninjas."

Zetzu smiled, "**We agree. I it would be to our convenience if Kabuto came with us.**"

"Alright then. You may go Kabuto. Konan, get that message sent right away. And Iruka, I have something for you." Reaching down, Pein pulled a Akatsuki coat out of a box laying at his feet.

"How do you like it?" he said, flashing a smile.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own nothing that isn't mine.

~For Emily. Once again, I apologize for the delay. School will be ending in a few weeks and that will hopefully allow me to spend more time writing this story. Please, please remember to review. If you see a typo, flaw in my way of thinking, grammar mistake or if you just want to leave an instructional comment, feel free. Just don't.. ya know, cuss me out or something. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!

* * *

Thing's Happen  
Chapter 14

Iruka stood staring at his coat stunned. He realized immediately that this was a symbol of the Akatsuki's acceptance. He was shocked, honored and speechless. Iruka took the coat in his hands and bowed to Pein. "I am so very honored.."

"Speak no more of it. You have helped Tobi in more ways than one. Even though it doesn't seem like it, Tobi has learned a lot. As a matter of fact.. doesn't he have a history test?"

"Oh. No. Well, yes. He asked that I postpone until Deidara's birthday had passed. He wished to do something special for him."

Deidara stared at Iruka. "He wanted to do something for me?"

A voice echoed around them, "Yes, I did. I made you a cake, sempai. It isn't anything compared to what you cold make, but I hope it pleases you just the same."

Tobi laid several plates and forks on the table. Everyone took their fill, talking idly amongst themselves.. In truth, everyone was preparing mentally for what was to come. Konan came and sat by Iruka. "Um, I wanted to talk to you about last night. We didn't finish our conversation."

"Conversation? I told you that I enjoyed it. Words can't describe how much I enjoyed it. I hope it isn't the last ti-."

"No. No. Defiantly not. I mean, I enjoyed it too. I was talking about Naruto. You didn't answer my question about missing him."

Iruka smiled to himself. Every time he heard that name, he felt a pang of guilt shoot through him. Then again, memories of buying 6 bowls of ramen 3 times a day flood into his mind. Iruka loved that little boy. For Danzou to trap him, keep him in jail was an accomplishment beyond measure. Naruto was, after all, the nine tailed fox. Within him was a power that only the most powerful, experienced ninjas could even attempt to contain. That little boy.. he'd went through so much. Iruka had just left him there. He left him with out any warning, with out a good bye. Not only that, but he seeked out the people that had caused Naruto, not to mention himself, so much trouble. The people who sucked Gaara's demon out.. the enemies of all villages.

"Yes. I miss him. Very, very much."

Konan smiled a sad smile. "I'm sorry, Iruka. I know it pains you to talk about this. I just was wondering why you left.. I mea-"

"I want a better life for Naruto," Iruka said flatly. Sighing, he continued speaking. "As you know, Naruto is like a bother to me.. no, even a son. I love him more than a regular student. You know that the nine tails inside him killed my parents, right? Well, even though I wanted to hate him like the other villagers. I couldn't. And because I couldn't hate, I began to love."

Konan kissed him softly. "I understand."

At the moment, Kabuto rushed into the room. "Friends! I just receive some crucial information. Shikamaru and a team of 3 ANBU black ops are about 15 miles from here. Apparently, they're planning an attack on some refugees that have escaped into the forest. It seems Danzou wants everyone where he can keep on eye on him. Not only that! Instead of coming out and inspecting things for himself, he daughter is which Shikamaru and the other scouts. I do believe this is our chance to strike."

Kakuzu stood up slowly, "My friends, this is no time to joke and fool around. It is time to act, as Kabuto said. I motion we send out team out tomorrow at noon. The sooner we get this done, the sooner Sasuke, Pedo and Kabuto can leave. The sooner Tobi can return to his lessons. The soon Iruka can go home and the sooner I can get back to my bounty hunting."

Pein glanced around the room casually. "Yes..." sighing he summoned Zetzu, "would you please prepare the teams packs. Quickly. Deidara, I need you to have your weapons ready in case something goes wrong and you need to head in for back up. You need double the supplies. Kakuzu, make sure Hidans head is mended on properly and securely. Kisame, make sure your sword is ready for battle. The rest of you.. do what you think you should. If back up is needed, Zetzu, Deidara, Hidan and Kisame will go in."

Konan was mending one of Iruka's shirts, she took a double take as she heard the names of the teams. "Why on earth are you splitting the teams like that?"

"I have my reasons."

Konan sighed as Pein continued. "There is other news; most of you have been wondering how the nine tailed could be tamed. I just received word that Sakura and Hinata are being held as a hostage. If Naruto does anything that displeases Danzou, then those girls will die. Apparently, this is how he is getting his prisoners to obey him.

Iruka laugh coldly, startling everyone in the room. "Then I suppose we shall give him a taste of his own medicine."

He waved as he walked towards his bed chamber. Tomorrow would be an intense day. Rest was needed.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own nothing that isn't mine.

For Emily. I can't believe I'm to Chapter 15. Have I ever made it this far in a story before? Eek. I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I know all of ya'll are itching to here what happens. Don't worry, though! Soon, school will be out and I'll have more spare time on my hands. Praise the Lord and pass the ammunition! Please remember to read and review.

* * *

Thing's Happen  
Chapter 15

Iruka woke to find a masked face two inches from his own. With a groan, he rolled over, wishing it was just a dream, wishing Tobi wasn't in his personal space and didn't smell like donuts.

_Wait... donuts?_

"Good MORNING, Sensai! I brought you fresh donuts and warm milk. They say if you eat breakfast, it helps you concentrate."

Iruka sat up and looked at Tobi. "Where are the others?"

"In the council room waiting for you. They're leaving soon."

Jumping out of bed, Iruka hastily pulled on his ninja gear, grabbed a donut and ran down the hall to the council room. Upon arrival, he saw his team hunched over what looked like a map in the middle of the table.

"If we approach from the south, they'll defiantly hear us coming. I'm almost positive that Danzou's daughter has her fathers gift of supernatural hearing. Which is going to turn out to be a pain in our asses." Orochimaru was saying as Iruka approached the table. It suddenly struck Iruka that something wasn't right.

_Theres Orochimaru... Kabuto... Pein.. oh, duh! Zetzu must be scouting already._

Orochimaru went on, "I'm sure they'll come from the north since theres a forest behind the refugees camp that will give the attacking team an advantage. If we circle around," he said, pointing to a place on the map, "then we can attack them from behind before they can reach the refugees."

"Yes!" Pein exclaimed."I think that'll work. Zetzu has confirmed that Shikamaru and his team are to set out at noon. So, if we go in oh, say... in an hour- we can reach the forest before Shikamaru's team does and them ambush them."

Iruka looked at the map carefully. The Akatsuki's liar was only about a mile from where the refugees were supposedly at. The leaf village was around fifteen miles away. Shikamaru's team would have to cross several creeks and one river, not to mention the forest. On the other hand, the Akatsuki team would only cross dry, rough terrain since they were, after all, on the border where the sand and leaf villages met. It was well known that the sand had offered protection to any leaf villagers that came to their door. Iruka was almost positive that Kazekage Gaara was responsible for this, but then again.. there was always a chance there was an underlying reason for opening their doors. Ah, but who knew? Undoubtedly, this is where the refugees were headed.

"So, is everyone geared up?" Pein asked, looking at each person. Seeming to be satisfied, despite not getting an audible response, he continued. "Alright, lets go over our plan. Zetzu will meet you at the spot where you're to stand ready for the ambush. Kabuto will stand behind you, ready to assist if his medical skills are needed. Orochimaru will take down the 3 ANBU, Zetzu will grab Shikamaru and you, Iruka, will capture Danzou's daughter. I said yesterday that Zetzu would go in for back up, but now.. I think its best if he captures Shikamaru. Deirdara and Tobi will escort the refugees to the sand village after you four have completed your mission."

Iruka grinned. "You totally just contradicted what you said yesterday."

"Oh shut up, geek."

Kabuto spoke for the first time, "And what exactly are we supposed to do with our hostages."

"With Danzou's daughter?"

"No, sire. With Shikamaru and the ANBU?"

Pein flashed his brilliantly white teeth, exposing his fangs. "We're to treat them like honored guest, of course."

Orochimaru cackled, "Usually, that means we're to kill them."

Iruka slammed his fist on the table, making everyone in the room jump, and stare silently. "There will be NO killings. If there are, I will tear this organization apart personally. Piece by.. piece. Starting with you." he said, looking at Orochimaru. "Now, if everyone's geared up, lets say our good byes and be on our way. Okay?"

As he walked towards the entry way, Iruka was suddenly pulled into a dimly lit hallway by Konan. "I just wanted.." pausing, she looked up a Iruka. "I just wanted to say good luck." As she turned, Iruka grabbed her wrist, twisting her body back around facing him- drawing her close to his body. Smiling, he freed her wrist, sliding his fingers gently up her arm, to her shoulders and then to her chin. Pulling her face to his gently, Iruka's lips met hers and slowly, the simple good bye kiss turned into a passionate embrace.

After a minute or so, foot steps sounded behind the couple. Konan broke off the kiss, letting her lips linger on his for a split second, then turning away quickly and disappearing down the dark hallway. Iruka let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. He'd forgotten how to breathe.. again.

Orochimaru and Kabuto stood in front of them. "Shall we?" Orochimaru said with a snake-like grin. With that, they all took off running.

In about thirty minutes, the three had reach their destination. It was an forty five minutes after noon , so they were expecting Shikamaru's team soon. Zetzu appeared before them, "**The leaf ninjas are, as you predicted, coming from the north. There is defiantly a young woman with them**."

"Brother is right. She has short cut brownish black hair, hazel eyes and a strong build. And... we she was carrying a sword."

Iruka grimaced. _She just had to be a ninja... _

"Lets take our places." Orochimaru said.

Iruka scanned the forest top. There was several places that would be ideal to ambush from. Pointing them out, each member finally picked their spot. Iruka could hear the refugees talking amongst themselves. He could also hear Deidara and Tobi speaking in low voices below where he was. They were hidden quite well. Iruka couldn't see them at all, but they were so loud.

Iruka's observation was cut short. In front on him was Shikamaru's team. Shikamaru was leading, of course. He looked exhausted. Behind him were the three ANBU and then a young woman. Something struck Iruka as familiar about her. Maybe it was her hair.. or the way she moved, but he had no time to ponder that. Suddenly, Zetzu appeared before Shikamaru, who skidded to a stop in front of him; clearly surprised. Orochimaru dropped down, producing three needles. He sunk all three needles into the three black op's neck at the same time; so quickly you would have missed it just by blinking. The needles were laced with a strong sleeping potion. The ANBU's knees buckled and they fell to the ground; out cold. Zetzu swooped Shikamaru (who was still in shock) over his shoulder at the same time Iruka dropped down behind the young woman. As she turned, he realized why she had looked so familiar.

It was Emily. His long lost lover.

Or maybe not so long lost anymore.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I own nothing that isn't mine.

For Emily. Friends forever and always. Please don't kill me for this... Eek. Also, thanks to 1Aryana! Sorry for this being short and for not answering the question of how did Iruka not know Emily was Danzou's daughter, but hey, I'll reveal everything in time... I think the action makes up for the length though.

* * *

Thing's Happen  
Chapter 16

Iruka couldn't move. He was paralyzed. Thoughts raced through his head. Questions he had no answers to.

_This can't be true. There is no way in hell Emily is Danzou's daughter. She can't be alive. I saw her die. I saw her laying on the ground. Blood was gushing from a wound in her head. Even Tusande said there was no way Emily could have made it through a wound the severe._

To Iruka's surprise, Emily also looked astonished.

".. Iruka?"

Iruka's mouth fell open. This woman even sounded like his Emily! Her voice was full of innocence; reminding him of a chapel bell... kind of like Konan's.

"I though you were dead."

Emily's hazel eyes flashed, "No. You left too soon, my dear. I was still breathing when you left my side. It seems that I was temporally paralyzed when a kunai wounded me in the neck. But how would you know that? You left hours after I was presumed dead. You didn't even stay for my would have been funeral."

"I couldn't stand the thought that you were dead!" Iruka's face flushed. Clenching his fist, he continued, "Thats why I left Miss-Know-It-All!"

'Thats some bullshit. You were at Asuma's funeral and you were closer to him than you ever were to me!"

"Not true! I loved you. I wanted to marry you. Asuma was a close friend. But you... you were my everything."

"Your everything!? Did I just hear that right!? If I was your everything then why did you leave before you knew for sure I was dead? You left me lying there, soaked in mud and blood!" Emily took several steps closer until she was inches from Iruka's face. Her body was pressed against his, her eyes searching and probing into his soul.

Iruka knew she wasn't the same person he fell in love with. She even looked different. Her eyes flashed with a new found fierceness, her stare was cold and brutal. Even her physical looks had changed. Emily used to wear boy shorts, t-shirts, and flip flops, she had short hair then too. Now? She dressed in all leather; she wore a tight fitting, sleeveless shirt and leather tights, weapons hung from a belt around her waist and black army boots completed her outfit. Her hair was in a high pony-tail that reached her waist. Her leaf village head band hung around her neck along with a locket. A locket, Iruka realized, that he had given her.

It seemed like time stopped. Emily's eyes flicked back and forth from Iruka's eyes to his lips. Both ninjas breathing became labored. Emily touched Iruka's face with her fingers. Her touch was so gentle it made Iruka jump. Slowly, she pulled his face closer to hers and touched his lips lightly with hers. Iruka's tongue brushed her teeth and she opened her mouth to let him enter. Iruka's hand went around her waist and drew her closer to his body. In return, Emily slid her arms around his neck. Pressing his lips harder to hers, the kiss became more intense.

Suddenly, Iruka was kneeling in the ground, facing away from Emily with a kunai held at his throat.

Emily smirked and looked at the other Akatsuki members. All of them held their targets hostage. All of them except Iruka.

"Take your hostages back to your pathetic hide out. I'll take Iruka back with me. Contact me in three days time and we'll negotiate a swap." With that, Iruka and Emily disappeared into the forest.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I own nothing that isn't mine.

For Emily. And Ellen, I'm sorry I'm updating faster than you can read them. I keep wanted to wait on you, but if I wait, I'll forget my ideas! So, a few answers to questions I got. No, Emily is not brainwashed. Her body has not been taken over. You know where the neck and the head connect? Thats where she got injured. Or well, thats the only excuse I could make for my typo. We'll just keep it at that. I'm sorry its getting confusing! So, sorry. *Hoshi means 'star' in Japanese. Remember to R&R.

* * *

Thing's Happen  
Chapter 17

Emily threw Iruka against a large oak tree, binding him with chakra ropes. "Stay." she said before disappearing into the forest. Iruka looked around. Clearly, this spot had been used for a camp recently. There was a small pit dug into the center with an inch deep pile of ashes in the middle. Logs were placed on three sides of the fire to create a seating arrangement. Iruka was tied to the tree on the side without a log. He looked up to see a large spike protruding above his head. _Ah. I guess a tent was here? _

His thoughts were cut off suddenly by Emily's voice. "Trying to find a way to escape? Because thats simply not possible. Don't waste your time thinking about it." Smirking her hand went to the base of her neck, then to her long ponytail. She grasp it and began to twist it. After a moment Emily had it braided and twisted around her head. Iruka blinked rapidly. He could see a wide scar that was a few shades lighter than her skin.

"Are you sure you aren't some.. medical doll.. or something else? Something say... supernatural?"

"Iruka, my dear.. how about you quiz me. How does that sound? Just ask me questions that only I would know."

Iruka smirked. This was going to be fun. "Who was your first boyfriend?"

"Gai. That relationship didn't really count though."

"Do you have siblings?"

"Yes, a twin. Ellen. Remember? She always used to beat the crap out of me when I started acting stupid. I have an older sister also."

"Whats your favorite color?"

"Red. The color of blood."

"How much do you weigh?"

"WHAT?!"

"Never mind. Where did you work as a teenager?"

Emily squatted down in front of Iruka. "That hell hole of a ramen shop. I believe it was called Hoshi. Now, have I satisfied you?"

"Nope."

"You always were persistent. Do you remember our first date? You wouldn't let me leave the flower shop until little Ino's mother picked a fresh bouquet of jonquils just for me. Remember how much she charged you!?"

"Fifty some odd dollars if I remember correctly." Iruka replied, laughing. _Those were the days. _Suddenly, he stopped and stared at the figure stooped in front of him. Emily was smiling at him. He'd never forget that smile. Every time she did something stupid, she'd flash that smile innocently before taking off running. Of course, her sister would always tackle her before Iruka had the chance to even catch up.

"You are Emily..."

"Mhm. I told you that."

Tears filled Iruka's eyes. Suddenly guilt rushed over him like a tidal wave. He felt guilty for leaving. He felt guilty for his lust filled night with Konan. Most of all, he felt guilty for not taking all the chances he was granted with Emily. He could have asked her to marry her. He would have found that she was Danzou's daughter and perhaps even stopped the destruction of his village.

"Iruka..."

"Tell me what happened."

"I... okay. I've already told you that while we were fighting, I got hit in the neck with a kunai. It paralyzed me temporally. I knew what was happening around me. I felt you're arms around me, I felt your tears on my face and.. I heard your scream. I saw you leave, Iruka. Only later did I find out that you stayed in the village to gather your things and burn your house. I couldn't understand why you left me injured, helpless and.. alive. Never once did it cross my mind that I may have appeared dead. My father apparently had ANBU watching me closely because a black ops took me to a medical facilities moments after you left. I ju-"

Iruka looked up so suddenly Emily fell back. His eyes were hardened and his face was sat in a grimace. "Why did you not tell me that Danzou was your father? That seems like a pretty normal thing to tell a significant other, doesn't it?"

"Y-yes, but my sisters and I were on strict orders to keep our family ties secret. The only way we ever could have told anyone was if we married them." Emily replied, clearly astonished.

"WE COULD HAVE PREVENTED THIS WAR, EMILY!"

"What.."

"You are Danzou's only weakness. It seems to me you run things too!"

"No!"

"Then how is it?"

Emily stood. In a split second, she became that cold person once again. "Since you're going to die anyway it really doesn't matter if I tell you how things are. Alright.. my father gives the orders and organizes attacks, executions, and things of the like. My mother does everything involved any form of medical jutsu. My older sister assists her. Ellen is the strategist. Shes the brains. And me? I'm the fighter. I do the field work."

"Voluntarily?"

"What?"

"You do this of your own free will?"

Emily's frame became ridged.

_So, its like I though. Danzou forces her.. she doesn't' like this war anymore than I do._

'Will you fight with me, Emily?"


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I own nothing that isn't mine.

For Emily.

* * *

Thing's Happen  
Chapter 18

"Will I who what..?"

"Will you fight with me?"

"You mean like a knock-down drag-out fist fight between ex-lovers? Sounds kinda kin-keh to me."

Iruka blushed. Emily was clearly not getting the point. "No, I mean will you fight against your father? I want you by my side. I want you to help me restore order to Konoha. No, its not even a want anymore. Its a need." Iruka took a deep breath. He realized that nothing in his life was going to be as important as what he was about to say. If this didn't work out.. then nothing else mattered. He might as well take his last breath right then and there. "Emily, I need you. When I thought that you were dead, a piece of me died. Now that I know you're alive, I feel alive again. I feel like I could do anything by your side. After we.. after we win against your father- I want to marry you. Just like we planned!"

A sudden laugh erupted from Emily. "Iruka. I hate to tell you this, but I think you won't need me after all. Darling, there will be no war..."

"What?"

"The refugees we were sent after were to be returned to home. Not to take as a prisoner or killed. Well, I don't know all the details yet, bu-"

"You're father is dead, Emily. Hand over Iruka. You've failed your mission."

Emily spun around to see Pein smiling his brilliantly white smile. Iruka let out an astonished gasped.

"What..?"

"You're father was murdered this morning by the very people he thought were his allies. His very own root ANBU. His special pet, Sai, slit his throat with a kunai two hours ago. Your Mother and sisters are in prison. Tsunade is currently trying to restore order. Now, if you would please kneel down with your hands above your head, I would appreciate it."

The chakra ropes that were holding Iruka in place suddenly disappeared. Iruka stood up and glanced around. Orochimaru, Kabuto and Sasuke were in the tree he had been tied to. Pein was standing on the other side of the fire pit. Zetzu was standing beside an unbound Shikamaru. Tobi and Deidara were standing behind Zetzu with the refugees. In a tree to his right, he saw a flash of blue. Looking closer, he realized it was Konan.

_Crap.. Konan. Oh crap._ Iruka's thoughts were cut off by a scream. Emily fell to the ground sobbing. Suddenly, Konan was beside Emily. She formed two quick hands signs, and Emily was covered from her neck to her ankles in paper mache.

"Wait, Konan! What are you doing?"

As Konan turned, he saw a tear fall down her face. He knew then she had heard everything he and Emily had said.

"My orders are to take her back to our liar."

"Yes Iruka." Pein said, "We'll take her back to our liar, Deidara and Tobi will take the refugees home. Shikamaru will come with us back to our liar also. Now, then. Lets get a move on."

Slowly, the group made their way back. Upon arrival, Shikamaru was shown a room where he wrote a quick message to Tsunade explaining what had taken place that day.

Iruka sat at a table watching Shikamaru fold the paper. "I don't understand."

"What don't you understand, Iruka-Sensai?" Shikamaru replied with out looking up.

"I don't understand how Sai could kill Danzou, and I not know about it, but Pein does."

"Oh, its simple!" grinning, Shikamaru clipped the message on a messager bird's carrier, "Pein went behind your back and planned this. I suppose he knew that you'd have trouble capturing Emily. He sent a message to Sai and Tsunade."

"Did he know it was Emily?"

"Of course he did. This is PEIN. He knows everything!"

"I still don't understand."

Shikamaru was quiet as he watched the messenger bird fly off. "I suppose he wanted you to be reunited with her. So, he took matters into his own hands. You asked for his help to restore order to Konoha. He gave it to you."

"Yes, I suppose he did."


	19. Chapter 19 Fin

Things Happen

Chapter 19; Fin.

Authors Note:

I will not be finishing my story "Things Happen." I wrote this story for Emily, but because of miscommunication, two-faced lies, jealously, and just flat out stupidity, we are no longer friends. In truth, in doesn't pain me at all to say that. Just as this is the last chapter in this story, our broken friendship was the last part of a horrible chapter in my life. Thankfully, I've started a new chapter, and I have a feeling that it will end gloriously.

Emily's twin, Ellen, and Emily's friend, Toni were also portrayed in this story. For basically the same reasons, I'm not friends with them anymore either.

So, I am ending it like this because instead of writing for others, I'm only going to write for the joy of writing. For me. For my bestest best friend, Aurora, and for you readers who have followed me all this time- patiently waiting for another chapter.

Hopefully, I'll start doing one shots every two or three weeks. No promises though.

-obliviousninja


End file.
